1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a video call-enabled mobile terminal, and in particular, to a video call-enabled mobile terminal having a controller for controlling separation of video call data into audio data and video data and storing of at least one of audio data and video data in a memory, and the memory for storing the at least one of audio data and video data under the control of the controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compared to an image file played through a media player, a video call is made based on the multimedia communication standard H.324 protocol in a mobile communication environment. H.324 will be described below with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 illustrates the protocol architecture of the multimedia communication standard, H.324. Referring to FIG. 1, an H.324 stack 100 includes an H.263/H.261 video coder-decoder (CODEC) 110, a G.723.1 audio CODEC 112, a receive path delay 114, V.14/LAPM data protocols 116, an H.245 control protocol 118, a multiplexer/demultiplexer 120, and a V.24/V.28 modem 122.
According to the H.324 standard, individual audio and video signals are transmitted in one file at a transmitting side and the audio and video signals are separated from the received video call data and then output at a receiving side. A more detailed description of H.324 will not be provided herein.
Since the H.324 video call is a one-time-only activity, the audio and video data involved in the video call are volatile and thus unavailable for further use when the call is over. This problem can be overcome by storing the video call, but the data storage is restricted to audio and video data in combination, not separately.
An H.324 device, especially an H.324 mobile video phone, transmits audio and video signals in combination due to limited system resources, for example, in storage space. In reception, it separates audio and video signals from a received signal and outputs them in synchronization.
This mobile video phone does not allow a user to store audio or video data selectively when needed and thus storing the audio and video data together results in an undesirable consumption of memory resources.